


It's Christmas!

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hyuuga is a Little Shit Tm, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Hyuuga is...veryexcited about Christmas. Izuki does not share the same sentiments.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 5





	It's Christmas!

“Hey. Wake up.” Hyuuga poked the boy sleeping on the futon with a stick, a wide grin plastered on his face. He knew how much Izuki prized his sleep, and knew exactly how to wake him up in the most annoying ways.

Izuki pulled the covers down from over his head and gave Hyuuga a glare. “No,”

“It’s Christmas, dumbass!” Hyuuga shouted gleefully, hitting Izuki with the stick once more.

“Junpei, I swear to God,” Izuki groaned, eyes fluttering open.

“There’s snow outside,” Hyuuga taunted, grabbing the bucket of snow he had gathered in preparation.

Izuki blinked blearily at first him, then the bucket, then back at him with a death stare.

“Don’t even…” he warned.

Hyuuga grinned. “Too late.”

And he turned the bucket upside down over Izuki’s head, drenching his boyfriend in freezing snow. An enraged scream erupted from Izuki’s throat, and his face turned red with fury.

He gave a war cry, rising from the futon with surprising agility considering he’d been wrapped in it like a burrito not two seconds ago. Hyuuga, sensing danger, fled from the room, howling with laughter as he made his way out. Izuki gave chase, uncharacteristic irritation hastening his steps, and soon caught up, knocking Hyuuga over from behind. The two rolled over, Izuki finally pinning his boyfriend to the ground.

“I’m going to _kill_ you,” he warned, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. Now that he’d woken up properly, his calm temperament was taking over once more and he was starting to see the funny side of the joke. However, he wouldn’t let it go until he had coffee in his system, and by the looks of it that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Hyuuga wriggled and squirmed, trying to use his taller frame to his advantage, but Izuki had him firmly pinned down and was raising threatening fists.

“Ow!” he shouted as Izuki clipped him in the jaw, then yelped again at a punch to the throat that left him winded. “Shun, let me _go_! This is _abuse_!”

Izuki cackled and boxed him in the gut, knocking the breath out of Hyuuga one last time before finally relenting.

“Dumping snow on me is a big s- _no_ ,” he laughed. Hyuuga stood up, uncomfortably damp due to the tussle with the soaked Izuki. He was about to land a sarcastic comeback when he remembered the sure-fire way to get Izuki pissed off.

With a shit-eating grin, he pointed to the snowy winter wonderland outside their window. “Hey, snowball fight?”

Izuki, who had made his way into the kitchen and was preparing coffee, gave him a disgusted look. “It’s six in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Hyuuga wheedled, “but it’s _Christmas._ ”

Not seconds later, he flinched and ducked as a steel flask came flying his way and crashed into the wall millimetres above his head. Damn basketball players and their good aim.

“ _It’s the second of **fucking November!**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> For context, I headcanon Izuki as a person who's super calm and chill and really tough to anger (except for Hyuuga, having known him so long), UNLESS you try to wake him up and deny him his coffee first thing in the morning. That boy needs his caffeine and sleep.   
> Also Hyuuga is obsessed with Christmas fight me (I have another lengthy backstory for that but ah well. Another time.)


End file.
